Camp!
by Silly Lilly
Summary: Summer has been the most boring time in Lilly's life, but when camp starts, it becomes the most ecxiting and fun thing she has ever done! LOLIVER of course! My first story and it's finished!
1. Sleepover

"Lilly! Come downstairs! It's time to go shopping for new clothes!" My mom yelled from the Kitchen. It was time to go shopping for my summer clothes. My mom has been telling me that we had to go shopping soon, and I guess today was the day. I was finally going away to camp this year! My mom was always afraid that I would get homesick, so I couldn't go to sleep away camp. She needed to relies that I was 13 years old, not 2.

"Okay mom, but couldn't I just go with Miley? I don't think she's doing anything today." I said as I was walking down the stairs. The reason that I didn't want to go with my mom, is because she had a horrible style. She always picked out the weirdest things for me.

"I guess, go call her now before she makes any other plans with another friend today." My mom suggested.

"Okay, thanks mom!" I was about to dial Miley's cell phone number when I heard the phone ring. I, of course, answered it. "Hello?" I said into the phone.

"Hey Lils! It's me, Miley."

"Oh hey! What's up?"

"Nothin' much, I just wanted to know if you wanted to hang out today. I have like, no plans. So what do you say?"

"Oh my gosh Miley! I was just about to call you to ask if you wanted to go shopping with me! Haha! I have to get some new clothes for camp, do you want to come with me to the mall?"

"Of course! I'll come to your house right now. Okay?"

"Ukkay! Bye!"

"Bye!"

I hung up the phone and started to laugh my head off. "What's so funny Lilly?" my mom questioned.

"Oh nothing, that was just Miley. She was actually asking if I wanted to hang out today! Isn't that funny?" I had the strangest sense of humor out of everyone in my family.

"Oh, okay. So get ready, and I'll give you some money for you to pay for your clothes. Also, remember, if you see anyone that looks suspicious, run to the police, and if someone tries to kidnap you, just hurt that person in some way, and run! Miley has a cell phone, right?" My mom said. She got to be so protective when it came to me going places alone with a friend. And the worst part is, is that I don't have a cell phone! She always asks me if the friend that I'm going with has a cell phone, and all of them do, except for me.

"Yes mom! She has a cell phone, and don't worry about a thing! I know what to do if something bad happens!" I got really paranoid when it came to my mom's famous speeches on what to do when something happens.

The doorbell rang. "I'll get it!" I shouted. I opened the door, and there was Miley!

"Hey Miley!" I said happily.

"Hey Lils! Are you ready to get a whole bunch of new outfits? I know I am!" She said as she held up all of her gist cards to all of the best places to go shop.

"Of course I am! But I know I wont be getting a lot of things, because my mom just gave me enough money to get 2 outfits. But it looks like your going to be getting a lot of new clothes!" I said as I smiled.

"What are you talking about? All of these gist cards are for your new clothes! What kind of friend would I be if I brought a whole lot of money, and spent it all for me!? I got all of these as gifts from my big 'turning 13' party that Tracy threw for Hannah, and I want to spend them on clothes for you! It'll be fun picking out outfits for you!" She said as she danced excitingly

"Wow! Really? That's really nice of you Miles! I'm so glad I have a friend like you!" I ran up and hugged her. It was so nice of her to do that for me! I know I wouldn't do that for her. Maybe if I was really rich I would, but I don't have that kind of money.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Now lets get a move on so we can hit all of these stores before dinner!" She was saying as she pushed me away. Sometimes she was just such a character!

Summary of the shopping day:

The whole day was so much fun! We went to all of my favorite stores, and some stores we went to that I never even heard of before! We got back around 5:00 and then we decided to have a sleepover at my house.

"Miley, I had so much fun today! Thank you so much for doing this for me!" I said as I turned of the movie. We were just watching the most scary movie that I have ever seen, and I could watch it any more.

"No problem Lilly! You're my best friend, and it will stay like that forever. Now can you turn the movie back on? I want to see what happens next!" She said as she grabbed the remote from my hands.

"NO! It's to scary for me. How about I let you borrow it until your done with it." I quickly recommended. I didn't want to watch another second of that terrifying movie.

"Okay, thanks!"

"Hey, It's the least I could do after today!" We both laughed, then we started to talk about things.

"So Lilly, what is your wish for this summer? What do you want to happen during this summer that you would remember forever?" Miley never asked me those kinds of questions, and she was never this serious about things like this.

I had to think about the question that she had just asked me for a little bit, then I finally said, "I want to get a boyfriend during the summer. I mean, I've always wanted to know what it was like to have a boyfriend. You know?"

Miley smiled and then nodded. "Yeah, I know what you mean. The only time I've ever had a boyfriend… was probably when I was at a restaurant as Hannah Montana, and some guy came up to me and we started to talk… and then we talked some more, and then he asked me out, and I said yeah… and then he realized how busy I was with all the Hannah things, so he broke up with me." Miley looked like she was thinking really hard.

"Oh I remember him! His name was Rick, right?" I thought outloud.

"Haha! Yeah… So who would you want to be your boyfriend? I mean, do you have a crush on anyone in particular?" She asked. It seemed like she knew something I didn't know. I wanted to find out what she was up to. I mean, she never asked me these questions before.

"I don't know…what are you up to? You never ask these kinds of questions."

"I know, but…I'm just curious."

"Oh, well… I don't have a crush on anyone… I think…" I really didn't know who I liked. There are some people that I think are cute, like Matt Marshall from Science class, or Justin Hawing from Math. But I didn't have a crush on anyone in particular.

"Okay. I'm tired, can we go to bed?"

"Yeah…. I'm getting tired too. Goodnight!"

"Goodnight." Miley said in a muffled voice.

I really wanted to know what Miley was up to… she usually didn't act like this… I had to

find this out.

**Yes, my first story, and it's a working process. So what do you think? Should I keep going? Tell your friends about me:)**


	2. Leaving!

The next morning, I assume I slept in because Miley was at my desk typing on the computer. I decided to see what she was doing, so I opened my eyes more so I could see who she was typing to, and see what she was typing about.

As I looked closer, I saw that she was AIMing someone. All I could see was:

**SmileyMiley0**: No, no. She didn't tell me anything. But if you really like her that much, then just ask her out. I think she might be happy!

Then I saw a screen name that I didn't recognize.

**SmartyPants123: **I don't know, I think she's going to think that I'm stupid or something…

**SmileyMiley0: **NO WAY! She won't think that! She's a really awesome girl! I would hope you would know that by now! I mean, you have been friends with her for a while.

**SmartyPants123: **I know, I know, I might, and I'll think about it. I g2g, my mom is starting to literally push me off the computer! Bye!

**SmileyMiley0: **KK. Bye:)

I couldn't see what the other person typed next because Miley all of a sudden got up and started to tackle me. I was VERY ticklish, and Miley knew that!

"S-stop M-miley!!" I said in between laughs.

"What did you see!? Tell me, and then I'll stop!" She said as she did her famous EVIL laugh!

"I w-will o-once y-you s-s-s-stop!!!" Then she stopped. She looked at me like she was getting annoyed. "Thank you! Now, all I saw was that you were saying something like, 'Just ask her out' or something like that, and then this other person was like, 'I don't want her to think I am stupid.' And then you were like, 'no way, she wont think that…' and you said something else after that, and I forgot what it was… then he said that he had to go, and then you said bye." Wow, that was really long.

"Okay, and did you recognize the screen name?" Miley asked in a very serious way.

"No! But I really want to know who it is! Miley, please tell me!" I said, and she laughed.

"I'll only tell you if you promise me that you will not tell the person that I told you… if that makes any sense to you…" She said.

"Ha-ha… yes, it makes sense, and I promise! So, just tell me already!" I started to get annoyed.

"Okay, this person really doesn't want me to tell you, because he thinks it will weird out your friendship… can you guess who?" Miley tried to stall with me. I knew it!

"OH! I know! Is it Jacob from Social Studies? I mean, he ALWAYS looks at me, and we talk sometimes… is that it, no, it's Chris from Math, I mean, we talk at lunch when I'm sitting with the boys! Oh! Of course! It _has_ to be John from English! He's really nice!" I started to go on and on about all the boys I could think of… then Miley eventually cut me off.

"NO! This person is none of those! But this person is in all… well… most of your classes." Once she saw how confused I was, she decided to finally tell me! "The guy who I am talking about is—" Miley's phone rings and it was on the loudest, so I missed who she said! I really wanted to know.

Once Miley was off the phone, she had to go home because it was already 1:43 P.M. It really sucked, I never found out who liked me, and I might have been able to like them back…

"Okay, bye Miley! I'll really miss you! Write to me! I'll write to you every day!" That was the last time that I was going to see her for a while. Now back to packing.

It was only 1 more day until I would be flying in the plane to Georgia for camp! I couldn't wait!

_**Next Day**_

Today was the day! I was going away to camp for my first time! I hope I would make friends and I hope I'll even get a boyfriend from camp! Although that might make the person who likes me a little jealous… whatever, they wont tell me that they like me, so how would I know!?

I couldn't wait to finally smell the smell of camp, and see the cabins, and of course, meet new people! I wasn't the most social person, but I liked to meet people. Especially boys! Why who knows, maybe I'll get a boyfriend… I know I already said that, but hey, I'm really excited:)

I said my goodbye's to my family members as I walked on the plane. This was going to be a long ride, especially because I didn't know anyone there! All of the seats were taken, except for one. This seat, I dreaded because, well… the person sitting there, was my worst enemy. Tracy.

**Lilly Talking: Hey guys! I really hope you liked this second chapter! Please review, and please tell your other fanfiction friends about me! PLEASE!!!! Tell me what you think about it, and don't be afraid to criticize!!! **

**Much Love-- Lilly:)**


	3. Tracy

When I got on the plane, there was only one seat left, and the person sitting in it was one of my worst enemies. Tracy.

Tracy was one of the people I hated the most, and believe me, I didn't HATE a lot of people. The reason I hate her so much, is because she always makes fun of me and Miley, and she also always flirts with Oliver. Not that I really care that she does… it's just annoying. Okay FINE! You caught me! Yes, I like Oliver! Big whoop! I mean, it's not like he likes me back! Besides, he always flirts back to Tracy, and that proves that he is only interested in being friends with me.

So as I was walking through the aisle in the plane, I tried looking for another open space, or at least someone that I knew so I could switch spots with the other person sitting next to my friend… but as I was looking, it became more and more doubtful, so I would have to sit next to…Tracy.

I started to go back, when I heard someone calling my name. I thought it was strange that there was another person on this plane that knew me, but then again, I didn't want to sit next to Tracy. I turned around, and there was the person that I least expected to be there. He was a good friend of mine, just not the person I was hoping to see. I would rather sit next to Tracy then him. Who am I talking about, you might be asking? Well, this person is known none other then, the famous donut head, Oliver.

"Hey! Lilly!" He said, really excited to see me. I should have been happy too, but how could I be happy when I have a crush on him, and he has no idea what so ever! I mean, it'll be really weird to talk to him, and I might say something stupid without thinking! I can't take that risk!

"Oh, Hi Oliver!" I had to say something now. I could only think of one thing to say. "I didn't know that you go to this camp?"

"Oh, Ha-ha… yeah… I've been going here for about 4 years now. It's really fun! Is this your first time going here?" Oliver sounded kind of, excited that I was there…

"WOW! That's a long time! Yeah… this is actually my first time going to sleep away camp." I said that last part more on the quiet side, because I didn't want anyone else to know.

"Oh. That's cool! I wish you could sit next to me, but it looks like this person next to me isn't planning on moving!" As he was saying that, he pointed to the person sitting next to him… sleeping and with both started to laugh at the same time. It was really fun talking to Oliver…just… it was weird… now that I know that I for sure have a crush on him. Knowing that he will never think of me as anything more than a friend, makes me feel kind of down.

Once we stopped laughing, I heard the flight attendant ask me to take a seat. So I said bye to Oliver and said, "See you after the ride. Oh, and guess who I get to sit next to."

"Who… wait… wait… don't tell me…. Let me guess…. Uuhhh…. Hmm…." I started to get annoyed so I just said, "Okay, I'll just tell you! _Tracy._"

"Ew!! I am soooo sorry Lilly! Wow…. I would hate sitting next to her! She's like an evil witch!" As he was saying that, he made a 'that's gross' face. I knew he didn't mean it, because as I said before, he always flirts with her.

So I just decided to walk away, with no expression on my face. As I sat down next to her, she, of course, acted like we were the best of friends. "Lilly! Oh em gee! Is that really you!? WOW! It's been like, so long! WOW!! SO how's it going!? Where are you headed?" She sounded so eager to know, yet, I knew she didn't care one bit.

"It's going pretty good. I'm headed to camp AZZ." I said.

"Wow… that's cool! I don't even know what that is… is it a fun camp?" She actually sounded eager this time. I think she actually cared!

"Well… I don't really know if it's fun or not. This is my first time…" I had to think of something quick, so I though of the easiest thing to say. "This is my first time going there."

"That's awesome! So like, what Camp did you go to before?"

"I went to…I went to… SCR. It was awesome there, but they only have ages 7 through 12 going there. Since I turned 13 this year… I can't go there anymore."

"OH, wow… bummer. But that's cool! So what does SCR stand for?"

I don't even know. I just thought of random letters. "Oh, it stands for… Summer Camp Rocks! And that is definitely true!" I put a fake smile on.

"Wow… I never would have thought of that. That's so sweet! I've never been to sleep away camp before. I'm going to North Carolina because I'm going to my grandparents' house for 2 weeks! It's really fun there!"

I never new that Tracy has never been to sleep away camp before. I always thought that everyone went to sleep away camp…. And especially one of the "popular" people at the school. She then interrupted my thoughts.

"So do you know what AZZ stands for?" She inquired.

"I actually have no idea. Do you know?"

"Ha-ha! You're funny! Of course I don't know! No one knows. Even people that have been going to camp there. Kind of weird huh?"

"Yeah… I think I'm going to go to sleep now, I didn't sleep last night because I was packing."

"Ukkay!"

Then, I fell asleep.

**Silly Lilly talking****: Hey guys! I hope you liked this chapter! It would be awesome if you could review... So yeah… tell me if you liked it or not! I don't mind if you say criticizing things to me! It'll make my story even better!! So again, PLEASE REVIEW!!! Thanks! **

**Much Love**

**-Lilly**


	4. Spin the Bottle!

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews! But, I'm not getting so much… and it makes me sad! So if you read this story… could you please review?! I don't care if you say one word… like… 'Hi' or 'awesome' something!! PLEASE!!! I'm dying here!! Joking… but really!! PLEASE!! Thankya!**

**Enjoy chapter 4!**

**Chapter 4: Spin the Bottle**

"Lilly! Wake up! Hellooo!! Lilly! Sleepyhead!! Wake up!" I felt someone pushing me and shaking me, but I didn't want to get up. I was soooo tired!!

"WHAT!!" I almost screamed. Then I realized that I wasn't at my house, and in my bed. I was on the plane! Then I saw who was shaking me. It, of course, was Tracy. Once I realized it was her. I apologized and she forgave me.

"It's totally okay! I know what it's like to get up form sleeping. Trust me! We're about to land. So I think you should get up and get ready!" She smiled at me. We seemed to have so much in common. I wonder if we were going to become friends at school next year… wait… WHAT AM I SAYING! She's supposed to be my worst enemy, and know I want to be friends with her? What's the deal!? Aaaargh!

"Oh… yeah…." I said. I got up, and by the time I was ready, I felt a big THUMP. We landed. Everyone was cheering. Probably because the flight was at least 2 hours. That, for me, isn't so long. I'm used to longer rides. But, that's just me.

So we landed. I said goodbye to Tracy. Then I found Oliver with the other counselors that were going to take us to the bus to go to camp.

"Hey Oliver, how was your flight?" I asked. That was a really corny question! I wished I never said that. But he seemed not to care.

"Pretty good. Except the person sitting next to me kept on snorying, and then eventually started to sleep on my shoulder!" He said in one breath, and took a deep breath when he was done. We both started to laugh. Then he spoke up again. "How was yours? Must have been harsh sitting next to, 'you know who'." Then we both laughed again. 

"No, it wasn't _that_ bad. We actually have a lot in common, and she seems nice!" Wow. I can't believe I just said that!

"Wow… I can't believe you just said that! Well… I guess I can, because I heard it with my own ears…" He said. Then we laughed at the same time.

"Okay, everyone is here. Now let's head to the bus so we can get to camp!" One of the counselors said, and then everyone cheered.

For the whole hour in the bus ride, Oliver and I talked, and I slept.

(Oliver's POV)

I'm glad Miley told me what camp Lilly was going to! Plus I was also glad that she was going to the same camp that I was going to before, so I didn't have to switch camps! Now we could definitely spend time together, and maybe she might start to like me back! I just hope Miley hasn't told her that I like her. But I wish that Lilly told Miley who she liked when they had that sleepover. Yes, I did ask her to talk to Lilly about it! Okay!

So for the rest of the bus ride, Lilly and I talked, and slept. It was really cute because when Lilly fell asleep, she was sleeping on my shoulder! I loved it! For some reason, it felt really comforting! Plus she looked really cute when she slept.

Anyways, when she woke up, we talked more, and then we finally got to the camp grounds! I was so excited! I was going to spend most of the summer with Lilly!

So we got to our cabins and I met all the new people and I caught up with the people that have been going to this camp for as long as I have. It was really fun talking about what we've been doing for the past year. Some people even got girlfriends! Well, everyone got girlfriends, except for me.

After we talked with the cabin, we went over to our sister cabin. Thankfully we only had one! Incase you didn't know, sister cabins are the girl cabins that are our same age.

It was going to be weird going into their cabins, but whatever!

We knocked on their door when we got there. But all of us were hesitant to knock because we thought it was embarrassing to go to their cabin. Then we heard the door open. The girl that opened the door was named… guess who… Lilly. She saw all of the boys and her eyes widened. Then she got another girl to come. Her name was Courtney apparently. She was very pretty, but not as cute as Lilly.

(Lilly's POV)

So I was meeting all of my new cabin mates, and they all seemed VERY nice! I was happy! I met a girl named Courtney, and I could tell that we would become good friends!

Right when I was about to introduce myself to everyone, we all heard a knock on the door. I said that I would get it, and as I look out, I see all of these boys. They all looked so cute and hot, but there was one that I was eyeing on the most, Oliver. I was so shocked, so I got Courtney and we both looked out the door.

She then started to flirt with them, something that I could never do. "Hey guys! What brings you to this neck of the woods?" She said in a very flirtatious way. The boys all looked at each other and grinned.

"Nothing really, just thought we might check out your cabin, and maybe we could all play a game while we're waiting to go to lunch?" One of the guys said. I think his name was Josh.

"Sure! Let me just get the rest of the gals!" Courtney said, then, we both went back in to get the rest of the girls. I really had no idea what game we were playing.

Once everyone was outside, Josh took out a bottle from him pocket. Everyone started to laugh. Io didn't think it was that funny, but apparently it was. They all got into a circle except for me. I was about to go back into the cabin when someone said my name.

"Lilly! Isn't that your name?" Josh said, and I nodded. "Aren't you going to play? It'll be fun!" He said, and everyone was trying to get me to come.

"I don't want to play." I said with a straight face. I really didn't want to kiss anyone.

"Oh come on! Please! You can spin first! Please!! We all want you to play! Especially Oliver here!" He said, and everyone started to laugh, even Oliver! They were just joking around. I knew he didn't want to kiss me. I crossed my arms over my chest and raised my eyebrow.

"Yeah! Come on Lilly! Give it a shot!" Another guys named Chris said.

I sighed, and I knew this would go well. "Okay. Fine."

Everyone cheered and then Josh spoke up. "Alright! So… the lucky gal to go first is going to be, the one, the only, LILLY!" Everyone started to laugh. I rolled my eyes and walked over to the middle. I saw some guys crossing their fingers. Probably because they didn't want to get picked.

I spun the bottle, and when it stopped, I looked up to see that it was…

**A/N: LOL. It's kind of obvious of who it is!! He-he. Whatever. So yeah…. I'm pretty happy with this one… I don't know about you guys, but please review!! I will love you forever if you do!!!!! LOL. Later gaiter! **

**Lilly**


	5. Weirdness

**A/N: I am so glad you all liked my 4****th**** chapter! Thank you soooo much for the reviews!!!! It feels so great to get them! I'm soooo excited when I see one:) It makes me soooo happy! YAY:) **

**Chapter 5: Weirdness**

I spun the bottle, and when it stopped, I looked up to see that it was… Oliver. I knew I would. It was just fate waiting to happen. I didn't want to kiss him though! I've never kissed anyone on the lips before! Well… NO! I haven't, and what if Oliver thinks that… well… I don't know… but this might ruin our friendship!

"Whoo! Oh yeah! Oliver! Awesome! Let's see how this looks!" Josh said, and everyone smiled.

"Yeah! Don't you think they make a cute couple!?" Courtney shouted, then I gave her the death stare and she stopped smiling. "What?! I think you guys would go cute together! Come on! KISS!!" She said.

I looked at Oliver and he looked at me. Why did this have to happen to me! Yeah I like Oliver… but… what if he doesn't like me back?! This wasn't going to go well.

Everyone started to chant stuff like, 'Kiss her! Kiss her!' and 'Kiss him! Kiss him!' It got annoying… and they did that for about 2 minutes. Then someone came up behind me, and pushed me into Oliver so that we would kiss… and we did. It felt so good, and so right! I loved it, and I didn't want it to stop.

(Oliver's POV)

Kissing Lilly was the most amazing thing that has ever happened to me! I really didn't want to stop, but I also didn't want Lilly to think I liked her more than a friend…because what if she doesn't like me back?! What would I do then?!

We released from the kiss and everyone said things like, 'aww!!' or 'that was so cute!' I didn't like it. I could feel my cheeks burning up and I could see Lilly's cheeks turn bright pink, but she was probably just blushing because she was imbarrased. I, on the other hand, was turning red because I liked her.

We went back to where we were sitting, and the next person to spin was Josh.

Throughout the whole entire game, which was until lunch time, I kissed 2 other girls that were pretty hot, and Lilly kissed 3 other boys. It got me jealous for some reason. I didn't want her to kiss any other guy because, well… I like her! It wasn't my choice though… and we aren't together or anything.

"EVERYONE! Stop playing what ever you're playing and head to the diner!" One of my councilors, Rick, said.

Everyone moaned because apparently this game was fun, and they wanted to play longer.

XXXXXXXX

When we got to the diner, we saw all of the tables full except for one, which meant that the boys would have to share a table with the girls. I didn't want to even look at Lilly, so why would I want to sit at the same table as her?

"Hey Oliver! Sit next to me and your girlfriend! You can be in the middle!" Josh said. He was a really good friend of mine, yet, he didn't act like it.

"She's not my girlfriend!! We're just friends!" I accidentally blew up infront of him. Then I sat down and said a quiet sorry once I noticed what I had done.

(Lilly's POV)

Well… Oliver said that we were just friends… so I guess that ruins my plan. Well, I never had a plan, but that just proves that he has no interest in me what so ever for anything more that a friend.

"Okay, fine by me!" Josh said to Oliver, then turned to me. "Hey Lilly, come sit next to me and Oliver!

I didn't care if he made fun of me. "Sure" I said and sat down in the middle of Oliver and Josh.

I felt a little uncomfortable… sitting in between 2 guys. Even though I sat with mostly guys at lunch when I was at school… but this is different. These two boys are very cute guys, not the weird ones that I sit with at school!

XXXXXXXXXXX

So lunch was weird. The whole time Josh was staring at me, and Oliver didn't talk or even look at me! I wish he would though. I really like him!

So I was getting my bunk all ready, and I was going to go brush my teeth and then I would go to bed. I took my flashlight, and walked out the door.

"Hey Lilly!" Courtney said. "Wait up! I'm coming with you!" I stopped in my tracks and she ran to catch up to me. "Listen, I'm sorry about what I said when we were playing Spin the Bottle. It's just, you and Oliver, you guys just look good together! You know?" Well, at least she sad sorry.

"Yeah… well… thanks for saying sorry, and I accept your apology!"

She smiled, "You're very welcome!" and we both laughed. I felt like I needed to tell her that I liked Oliver more than a friend… but I didn't know if she would keep quiet about it. I decided to trust my instincts.

"hey Courtney, do you think you could keep my deepest darkest secret?"

"Of course! I have tons of them in my head that I have never spilled! Why? What's up?"

"Well…" I looked around to see if anyone was around, "okay, so I've been friends with Oliver ever since preschool, and…"

Courtney cut me off. "You like him more than a friend?" She said like she always hears this same thing.

"How did you know?!" I asked.

"Well, a lot of my friends, when they tell me that they like someone… they start off with like, 'I've been friends with blah blah blah for blah blah blah years'. So yeah…" She says, and then laughs. "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone! I knew you liked him from the second I saw your face when you saw who the bottle landed on!" She smiled.

"Yeah… well… did I really make it that obvious?" I asked. I was worried that he might find out.

"Nahh!! It's just that, I'm used to seeing people crushing! I have an older sister, and she helps me with my guys problems." She said, and opened the bathroom door for me.

"Thanks! For the door and for your help! Oh, and try not to snoop!" I said, and we both laughed.

"Okay! I just love doing that! I like to find out if the guy likes the girl back! Can I? PLEASE!!!" She was begging.

"NO!" I said, as I was putting toothpaste on my toothbrush.

"Fine!" Courtney pouted.

**A/N: So?!?!?! I really liked writing this one! I hope you guys liked it too!!! Yeah, the ending was weird... but that's why this chapter is called weirdness! Mwahahahaha! So... now you can... REVIEW!!!!!!!!!! YAYAYYAYAYY:)**


	6. Crushes

**A/N: Thank you SO much for all of the reviews! 5! YAY! LOL. I hope I get more for this one! (crosses fingers.)**

**Chapter 6: Crushes**

"Lilly! Courtney! Jessie! Molly! Becca! Riley! Wake up! The rest of the girls are up and getting ready!" Taylor said. She was a really fun and nice councilor, but she could be bossy at times! There were 10 girls in my cabin, including me! I think that's a pretty good number! Then we have 3 councilors, Taylor, Mackenzie, and Sam. They were all awesome! The 4 other girls in my cabin's names are, Kate, Ashley, Sydney, and Ilana. They were all really nice, except for hate and Ashley. They were like the 'popular' people of the group.

So anyways, I got all ready, and I walked down to the diner with Ilana and Courtney. They were my best friends at this camp! They were so funny too! We talked about our crushes on the way… and I really didn't feel comfortable talking about it with them. I know I told Courtney about Oliver, but I would rather tell Ilana.

"So… Courtney, who are _you_ crushing on? You asked me, so now it's your turn!" Ilana asked Courtney.

"Well… Uh… I'm not crushing on anyone!" She said. I knew she was lying though.

"Uh-huh. Well, since you won't tell me yours, then… Lilly! Who do you like?" She asked. I stopped in my tracks. I stared straight ahead. Why did she have to ask me that question! I guess I'll have to tell her.

I pulled her closer to me and whispered into her ear, "You can't tell anyone… I already told Courtney, but… I like… Oliver." I said. I felt so uncomfortable. I don't know why… I just do.

"Oooh!! I knew it! I knew it! I just had this gut feeling! Ha-ha! Oh em gee! I knew it! Didn't I tell you that I knew it? I knew it! I mean really. When I just saw the way that you looked at him! WOW!! I just… I knew it!!" She kept on going on and on about how 'she knew it'. It was really funny seeing her blabber on and on about it. I started to laugh. She could be so weird sometimes!

"Yeah… don't tell anyone though!" I was talking to both of them.

"Okay! We won't! Right Ilana?!" Courtney said.

"Huh? Oh, yeah… I guess. Just, the rest of the girls would be so happy! I mean, we could try to get you guys together! I just love doing that!" Ilana said and I gave her one of my famous 'death stares'.

"I know. Courtney told me all about that last night!" I said.

"Okay, just don't worry about it!" Ilana said and Courtney smiled and nodded her head at me. I knew this wouldn't go well.

XXXXXXXX

So we got to the diner, and we saw the guys already there with the rest of our cabin. I started to blush when I saw Oliver. Now that I knew that Courtney and Ilana knew that I liked him, it felt weird seeing him. I knew they would be bothering me about it.

"Hey Lilly, Courtney and Ilana! You guys are late! What took you so long to get here?" Chris said. Chris was Oliver and Josh's friend. They were all really cute, and hot… and cool!

"Hey! We were just talking about girl stuff!" Courtney said.

"Yeah we were just talking to Lilly about whom…" Ilana started but then I cut her off.

"Okay! So… let's eat shall we?" I said. I really didn't want her to go any farther. I knew I couldn't trust her with this! Although I did think it was pretty funny that she was always so… stupid… and just plain weird!

"Alright! So do you guys want pancakes, eggs, or cereal?" Josh offered. For some reason, he seemed to know that I didn't want to talk about what Ilana was just about to spill out. He was nice like that! Sometimes.

XXXXXXXXXX

So breakfast was over, and we all went canoeing. Of course, I was stuck in the same canoe as Courtney, Oliver, Ilana, Chris, and Josh. It was pretty weird. I kept on interrupting Ilana from telling Oliver that I liked him. I actually acted like myself in the canoe! It was really fun!

"So Lilly, have you gotten a letter from Miley yet?" Oliver asked trying to change the subject. We were talking about spiders. Oliver was terribly afraid of them.

"No. Have you?" I asked. I really wanted to get one soon.

"No. I think I'm going to write her today though." Oliver said while playing with his shoelaces.

"Oh. Cool!" I said.

"Who's this Miley girl? Is she your girlfriend Oliver?" Chris asked.

"No! I don't have a girlfriend. Miley is just our friend form California. She goes to school with us." Oliver said, sounding a bit annoyed. I felt bad for him. Chris and Josh always bugged him about him getting a girlfriend.

"Okay! Sheesh! You don't have to blow up or anything! I was just asking!" Chris yelled.

Oliver looks down. "Sorry. I just don't have a girlfriend and you guys are always bugging me about it!"

"Alright, we won't bug you about that anymore." Then Josh turned to me. "So Lilly, do you have a boyfriend?" Josh asked. Courtney and Ilana started to laugh. Probably because they know who I like.

"No, I don't." I said.

"Cool! Maybe I could hook you up with someone! Eh? Eh?" Josh said, getting excited.

"Um, I don't think so." I was staring to get annoyed by him always talking about this.

"Okay, because I know someone who likes you in this camp! I'm not saying who or anything… but…"

"Josh, give it up. She already likes someone!" Ilana said. Courtney started to crack up.

"Oh really!? Who is it?" Josh asked.

"No one! She doesn't want anyone else to know! She's afraid he might not like her back!" Courtney said. Okay, now I really wish I never told them about this! I knew this would happen. I then glared at Courtney.

"Aw! Come on! You know you can trust us!" Chris said starting to get interested.

"Stop it you guys. If she doesn't want to tell us, she doesn't have to!" Oliver said backing me up. I mouthed him a 'thank you'.

(Oliver's POV)

So Lilly likes someone in this camp. I wonder who it is. I don't want to sound like Josh and Chris, so I just backed her up and then she thanked me!

"Everyone! Stopped your boats! We are heading towards the dock!" Taylor said.

We got of the canoe and we went back to our cabins for rest time. It was already 1:00!

"Oliver! Chris! Josh! Arnold! Cole! Phil and the rest of you come get your letters!" Rick yelled.

I got a letter from my mom, my aunt, and… Miley! YES!! Even though it's only the second day of camp, I was glad to hear from her.

Here's what it said:

_Hey Oliver!_

_How's camp going? I really hope you're having tons of fun! I'm going to be going to Australia in 3 days for my Hannah tour! I'm really excited and I'll try to write to you and Lilly as much as possible! I'm going to be there for like, 2 weeks. So are you having fun with Lilly? Aren't you glad that you're going to the same camp as her? Again, I'm really sorry that I couldn't find out who she liked that night at our sleepover, but you might find out while your there!_

_So… yeah… I am so bored right now, Jackson has been doing nothing but flirting with his new girlfriend, and my dad has just been… well… busy! Anyways, I have to go, but write to me lots! When I get back from my trip I can't wait to read all of the letters you send me! Ta-ta!_

_Your friend,_

_Miley_

Wow. You have no idea how good that felt to read that!

"Oh! Is that from your girlfriend?" Josh said from behind me. It made me jump a little.

"NO!! Remember what you said about NOT BOTHERING ME about that?" I asked. I was getting really annoyed by him!

"Oh yeah…" He said while reading part of the letter. "Whoa! You like Lilly?!" He screamed. Could he be any louder?

"No! Well… I don't think I do…" I said. I really wasn't sure. Okay, fine, I was sure… but I didn't want to tell that to Josh!

"I understand. Here, take a little walk with me." So I fallowed Josh outside and we walked around.

"So, you like Lilly." Josh said. I think he was actually being serious about this!

"Well… yeah. I do, I really do. But I just don't want it to ruin our friendship if she doesn't like me more than a friend. You know?"

"Yeah… I know. The same thing happened with me and one of my friends. I really liked her, but she only liked me as a friend."

"You know, that made me feel way better about this!" I said VERY sarcastically.

"Okay, okay. But this is what I think you should do. Pay her a visit tonight. Go on a little walk with her and talk about this. She might understand! She might even feel the same way about you!"

"I guess. Well, it's sort of late, maybe I should wait until tomorrow. I don't want to wake her up or anything." I said. I really didn't want to do this.

"Whatever. Just remember to, and don't worry about me telling the other guys about this. But… can I tell Chris?"

"Fine. But ONLY Chris! No one else."

"Okay!"

Josh ran off back to the cabin while I stayed there, thinking about this whole talk. I really wanted to talk to Lilly but I was afraid. Afraid of what she might say back to me. Oh well. I guess I should just wait until tomorrow.

**A/N: I hope you liked this one! It's kind of confusing…but I hope you understood it! This is my longest chapter so far! YAY! Please Review and tell me what you think!**


	7. Campout part 1

**A/N: Thank you for the... 3 people who reviewed! I love you! I wish I could get more people to review:( Whatever. Ta-ta:)**

**Chapter 7: Campout part 1**

Well… today is the day. I was going to have to talk to Lilly about how I really feel about her! Yippy! Just so you know that 'yippy' was sarcastic!

"Hey Oliver! Are you ready for tonight?" Josh asked me.

"NO. I don't think I'm going to do it. It's SO embarrassing!" I said as Josh walked with me to breakfast.

"Don't worry about it! I told Chris about it and he totally understands too! Yeah he really wants to tell people, but he won't! I have an idea! Just ask her to the first camp dance! There are two of them this year." Josh sounded worried for me.

"I guess. Maybe I could tell her that we would just be going as friends…"

"Perfect! Awesome! Man, I can't wait to see the look on your face when she says yes!"

"Or, you might take a picture of my face when she says no!"

"Why would she say no?! I mean really, could resist that cute face!" Josh made this really weird looking face that I guess was supposed to look… cute?

"Whatever. I'm hungry; I'll race you to the diner! Ready? Set. GO!" I started to run and he was running right behind me when I accidentally bumped into a girl. Then Josh stopped running and stood there with me. Guess who it was? That's right! Lilly.

"Oh! Sorry Lilly! I didn't mean to! We were just…" She cut me off.

"It's okay. I understand! I was just getting my lucky necklace, it fell of!" She started to laugh.

"Okay. You guys ready to eat?" Josh said. We were all really hungry!

XXXXXXX

After the amazing breakfast, our councilors said that we would be going on a campout for about 3 days. With the girls! That would mean that I could spend more time with Lilly! I couldn't wait one bit!

We were all getting ready for the 3 day trip when _someone _was being a big mouth!

"So Oliver, you must be really excited to go on this campout!" Chris said.

"Why would I be?" I said acting like I didn't care much for it, even though I did.

"Oh come on! You must be excited, I mean, the girls are going!"

"Oooh! Does someone have a crush on someone in our sister cabin?" David said. He was another boy in my cabin.

"NO!" I yelled.

"Pshh!! Yeah right! You don't remember? When you were talking to Josh about how you like Li…" Chris was about to start going on and on about it. I had to stop him!

"No! I don't have a crush on anyone! Can we just talk about something else?" I almost blew up!

"Whatever." Chris said. I knew he was never good at keeping secrets.

I heard the rest of the boys whispering things like, 'Who does he like?' or 'he likes Lilly! Whoa!' So I guess Chris told them. Great! Now they are going to try and get me together with Lilly! Again I say sarcastically, Yippy!

"Dude! You like Lilly?! Well… I can't blame you! She's HOT! With a capitol H!" David said.

"Alright, fine, I like her, I give up! Yes, I do! Whatever. Just, can we please act like this never happened!" I give up! I can't stand them talking about this and getting into my personal life!

"Fine, fine. Say, do you think we could talk to the other girls in Lilly's cabin and see if she likes you back?" Josh said.

"NO! I'm sorry, I just feel really confused and weird about this. So if you could, can you please act like this never happened?" I said.

"Sure. I understand dude." Josh replied.

"Boys! We're about to leave for the campout! Are you guys all ready?" Jacob, another councilor of ours, said.

Everyone replied with a 'yes' or 'sure' or 'let's go!'

"Great! Let's head out then! We'll be walking there. It isn't too far away." Jacob said, and then all of us headed for the door.

XXXXXXXXX

(Lilly's POV)

So we were walking on the trail to get to the campsite. I was really excited! Maybe I could finally tell Oliver how I really feel! But, what if he doesn't like me back!? What if this ruins our friendship?! Okay, I have to stop thinking negatively! Okay, so everything is going to be fine, right? I mean, he is going to like me back… and… Oh who am I kidding?! He doesn't like me back more than a friend!

"Lilly! Hellooo! We're here! At the sight…?" Courtney interrupted me from my thoughts… thankfully. It was about to get nasty!

"Huh? Oh, yeah… sorry. I was just thinking about something—AH!!" I turned around and Oliver just like, appeared out of nowhere!

"AH? What's that about?" Courtney got confused and then saw Oliver standing there. "Oh! I know why! Ha-ha… I'm going to go get my sleeping bag all set up, and Lilly, put your sleeping bag next to mine, we have to talk." Courtney obviously knew why I did the 'ah' thing back there. I didn't want to stand here alone with Oliver and his friends, so I fallowed Courtney and then Ilana got up to us.

"Hey guys! Sorry I got behind. I had to go to the bathroom. You know how that goes! When you gotta go, you gotta go, and I had to go or else… well… you know." Ilana said.

"Yeah… we get it! Too much information Ilana!" I said. Sometimes she could be the weirdest… _thing_ on earth, but she's nice, and funny!

"Okay…so… Lilly, do you want to be in the middle of me and Ilana? So we can talk about… things?" Courtney said.

"I don't want to talk about _things_ Courtney." I moaned.

"Whatever. Just put your sleeping bag right here." She said, and pointed to the grassy spot right in between her and Ilana.

XXXXXXXX

"What song do you guys want to sing?" Rick said.

"I don't want to sing anything." I whispered to Courtney and she laughed.

"Let's sing… Can't Help Falling in Love! It's perfect for tonight!" Courtney said and winked at me. I was going to kill her after this!

"That's an awesome song for tonight. It fits perfectly with some people that are here tonight!" Josh said and started to laugh with Courtney. Oh no, did he know?! Did Courtney tell him?!

I pulled Courtney out of the circle so I could talk to her about this.

"Courtney! Did you tell the other guys?!" I was so mad.

"No! Maybe… maybe Oliver told them that he likes you more than a friend! So maybe… they're saying it because of Oliver! Eh? Eh?" She nudged me with her elbow.

"Oh come on! Be serious about this! I really don't want you to mention anything about this for the whole camp! Well…. Yeah! The whole camp time!" I was about to start yelling, but then I realized they might be able to hear me.

"Fine, fine. Let's go back now! I can hear them singing… hold on," She held her ear upwards, "Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star? Ha-ha! Let's go sing with them! Come on!" She pulled my arm and we sat down. I was the only person not singing in the group.

I really hope this campout gets better because right now, I can't wait to leave!

**A/N: Aw! Poor Lilly! LOL. REVIEW! REVIEW!!**


	8. Campout part 2

**A/N: That you so much to that ONE person who reviewed the last chapter! You know who you are! So, thank you SO much! I really appreciate it! YOU ROCK! Enjoy this chapter!**

**Chapter 8: Campout part 2**

So tonight was the last night of the campout and then tomorrow morning we would be leaving to go back to the actual camp. I'm really glad because I've been having the most boring time here! I hadn't talked to anyone this whole time even though they tried talking to me. The only person I would talk to is… well… Becca. She was really nice about the whole thing. She didn't say a word about it this whole time except for when she found out last night.

"Hey Lilly! Do you want to go on a walk with me? Maybe we could talk about… the thing?" Becca said. Yeah she wants to talk about it, but she said it in a really nice way! I had to say yes!

"Sure." I said and walked with her through the woods.

"So, I know you get all upset when we talk about this, but I really do want to talk about this. I mean, everyone really wants you and _you know who_ to get together. They asked me to talk about it with you, since I'm the only person you would talk to." Aw! That was really sweet! Of her, NOT of the other girls!

"Well… I guess we can talk about it… but only for a little bit."

"Okay! So, Oliver has no idea what anyone is talking about and he really wants to know. He feels left out. While you were sleeping last night, Oliver, Josh and Chris were talking about the whole thing and Josh really wanted to tell Oliver that you liked him because, well… all of the girls just found out last night that… he likes you back. Chris and his big mouth told everyone!"

My mouth dropped wide open, I stopped in my tracks, and I felt as though I were the only person in this whole entire world at the time. I was about to faint! I could feel it! My blood started to rush to my head and I started to turn red. Everything in my body stopped as if I was made of wax. It was the best feeling ever knowing that Oliver liked me back. I so badly wanted to run up to him and tell him how I feel. I was too excited!

I stood there, saying nothing, and doing nothing. "Lilly? Are you there?" Becca said.

"Yeah… yeah… I-I-I-I…" I couldn't speak! I was too shocked, too surprised, and too happy!

"Should we go back?" She asked, and I turned to her. She was smiling. I could tell that she knew what I was thinking.

"Yeah... but… but…"

"But what will you say to your 'true love'?" She started to laugh. Okay, now that was uncalled for! Ha-ha!

I started to laugh to. "NO, well…. Yeah. What will I say to him? Does he know that I like him back?!"

"No, not yet. Chris is telling him right now." She smiled.

"CHRIS?! Why Chris?! He's the biggest jerk in the history of jerks! He isn't going to just say it calmly like you did with me! He's going to scream it and just tell him right then and there! Oh no! Why does it have to be Chris!?" CHRIS?! Of all people, I mean really! Aaaaargh!

"It's fine! It's fine! He's going to tell him in a very… calming way!" Becca said acting like she knew that everything would be fine. Then we heard a 'WHAT?!?!?!?!?' from someone back at the site. Obviously Becca was wrong.

"Who was that?!" I asked. I started to run back to the site. There was Oliver screaming and yelling at Chris.

(Oliver's POV)

So Chris was talking to me about something 'important'. I was listening to him babbling about something like, "You might take this in a bad way, or a good way." Something like that. I wasn't really listening. Then, all of a sudden I hear.

"So, I'm just going to tell you that… Lilly likes you back." Chris said.

"WHAT!?!?!?!?!" I asked. I couldn't believe him! I mean, Lilly liking ME back?!?!?! WHAT!?!?!?! I practically screamed. I started yelling at him and saying things like 'Why didn't you tell me before?!' or 'Oh yeah… you definitely said that in a calming way!' stuff like that. I mean really! WHY DIDN'T HE TELL ME BEFORE! GOSH!

"I'm sor-- hi Lilly!" Chris waved at Lilly trying to get off topic. I couldn't believe him. Did he really think that he could joke around with me like that, or at least change the subject?

"Hey Chris! Hi Oliver. Did I here screaming or something here?" Lilly asked. Oh great, now we have to tell her everything. I hope she doesn't know that I like her back! Oh shoot, I never talked to her last night about this whole thing about me liking her!

"Oh yeah, Oliver was just screaming because I…" Chris started to talk.

"Because he stepped on my foot on accident and it really hurt!" I said, trying to cover it.

Lilly started to walk closer to me. Oh great.

"Oliver, um, can I talk to you for a second? Alone?" Lilly said.

"Uh… sure…" This was going to be really weird.

"So, Becca told me that… well… you liked me… and well... then she told me that Chris was telling you that… well… I liked you… and well… yeah…" This was really weird. I bet she felt even weirder because she was saying it.

"Uh… yeah… I didn't really believe it though… I mean… do you?"

"Well… um… yeah. I was really embarrassed to say anything. What about you?"

YES! She did! She liked me back! AWESOME! "Uh… yeah… I do. How long have you liked me for?" I hope that wasn't too weird for her to answer.

"Well… I guess since the beginning of this school year. What about you?" Okay, so this was getting a little better!

"Um… let's just say… a lot longer than that… more like… since… about 3 years ago when we were going into 6th grade." Oh great.

"Oh. So… what do you want to do?"

"Well… do you want to be my… girlfriend?" Now this was getting weirder.

I saw Lilly's face brighten up. "Yeah! Should we make it official?" She smiled and I smiled back.

"Yeah." Then, we kissed. A meaningful kiss. The best one I've ever had! It was so great! I loved it!

We broke apart. "So… are we going to tell them?" Lilly asked. Oh shoot! I had no idea what we would do!

"Maybe they can just figure it out on their own." We both smiled and we kissed again.

**A/N: Aw! LOL. What did you think of this one? I like this one. Chris is funny. Ha-ha! LOL. Review please! Tell me what you think:)**


	9. The Hike

**A/N: Okay, so I obviously decided to continue. LOL. Here's chapter 9!**

**Chapter 9: The Hike**

(Lilly's POV)

Okay, so it's been a week ever since that AMAZING campout! I finally have a boyfriend! I've been waiting for that moment ever since… well… I don't know, but I've been waiting for a boyfriend for quite some time!

"Hey Lilly! What did you think of this time with the horses?" Courtney asked. We were just going horse back riding, and she was joking around because I FELL OFF of my horse! It hurt A LOT. I don't like to horse-back ride, and I didn't really like my horse. He was too big and too… horsy… if that makes any sense. My horse that I was assigned to was pretty though. He had a pure black mane and tail with the prettiest shade of brown for the rest of his body!

"Ha-ha, very funny. Oh yeah, I had the best time." I said as I was limping back to the barn to put my boots away. The barn stunk like skunks! It was SO disgusting!

"Okay, so during free time today, do you want to go on that hike? It's a new group! Isn't that awesome?!" Ilana said from behind my back. Ilana was the 'outdoorsy' kind of person.

"Suuure. I guess. Who's leading it?" I asked.

"Uh… I think Jessica, the 5th graders councilor." Ilana replied.

"Ugh! I hate her! She's so… so… rude, and mean! Plus annoying! She always thinks that everything is so 'cool' when really it's gross!" Courtney said. I didn't like her either. I couldn't agree more with Courtney.

"Come on! Please! Who cares about who's leading it! We can still go just to have fun!? PLEASE!?!?!?!"

"Fine, but if she gets on my nerves ONE time, I'm going back." I said.

"Okay! Now lets go get snack!" Ilana said.

XXXXXXXXX

"Hey Lilly! Over here!" Oliver waved to me. I first grabbed a bag of pretzels, which were for snack, and then I sat down next to Oliver.

"Hey Ollie!" I said. Ollie?! What's with that?!

"Ollie? Since when do you call me Ollie?!" Yeah, that was weird of me.

"I have no idea! Ha-ha. SO what are you doing for your activity today?" I asked him.

"Oh, I think I'm going to do rock climbing. Their rock wall is awesome! What about you?" Darn it! We wouldn't be doing the activity together!

"Oh, I'm doing the hike. Ilana wants to do it." I rolled my eyes.

"Hey! It'll be fun!" Ilana said. Apparently she saw the eyes.

"Whatever. I just hope that Jessica doesn't take too long to explain every little detail!" I said.

"Oooh! Jessica is leading it? Ouch! I feel bad for you!" Josh said.

"Yeah."

XXXXXXX

So we were walking through the woods with Jessica. It was actually pretty nice. Not Jessica, but the trees and nature!

"Ow! I just tripped over a rock! Stupid rock!" Courtney yelled.

"Shh!! Don't say that! Rocks have feelings too!" Jessica came over and said to Courtney.

I rolled my eyes. How do rocks have feelings? I mean really!

"Whatever." Courtney said back to Jessica.

We walked farther and then Jessica saw a spider web and started to talk about for over 30 minutes so we decided to go back because I don't know about Ilana, but Courtney and I were getting annoyed.

"Let's go you guys. This is getting really boring." I said.

"Finally! Come on." Courtney said as she was walking the other way.

"But this is so interesting! Can we PLEASE stay?!" Ilana said and did her puppy dog face. She was horrible at that, so we just left and she fallowed us. She was weird like that!

We were walking for quite some time, and then we got to a place where there was 3 ways to go. We were stuck. We weren't lost, we were just stuck.

"Okay, so how about… Courtney, you go through the path in the middle, I'll go to the right one, and Ilana, you go through the left one. Okay?"

"I don't know. I mean, I don't think we should split up…" Ilana said. That was true. It's better to be lost together.

"Your right. Okay, so how about we ALL go through ALL of them together." I said.

"Fine. Let's go!" Courtney said in her 'impatient' voice.

We went through 2 out of the 3 paths and neither of them were the right ones. So we went through the very last path and we made it too… more choices of paths! There were 2 paths that we had to choose from.

"This is just great!" Courtney said sarcastically.

"Uh… Let's see… I think we go… this way!" I pointed to the left one.

"Whatever. It doesn't really matter, I mean, we'll get in trouble anyways." Ilana said.

"I know, I know, and I'm sorry you guys! I just wanted to leave so badly, I mean, SPIDER WEBS?! Who wants to learn about _that_?" Courtney said.

"Um, I do! I think it's cool!" Ilana spit back.

"Well, it isn't interesting and now you're just being gross!"

"No I'm not! You know what, I am going to go the **opposite **way that you 2 are going! If you don't care about nature, then maybe you should just go home! You know, the whole reason for camp is to get outside and ENJOY nature, not stay away from it! GOODBYE!"

"But…" I started.

"I SAID GOODBYE!!!" With that, Ilana left to go the other direction.

Courtney and I went the same path as Ilana because we thought it would be the correct direction, and it was!

We got back to the camp just in time for the flag pole ceremony that we have every morning and night before breakfast and dinner.

"Girls! Where have you been?" Taylor asked me and Courtney.

"We got lost. I'm so sorry! We're both really sorry! Right Courtney?" I turned to Courtney.

"Uh… yeah… sure… whatever." Courtney said.

"Well, at least you both are safe, now go join the circle!" Taylor said. With that, we walked over to our cabins area. Ilana looked intently at us as we walked toward her.

"Hey Ilana, we're really sorry! About everything." I said. I nudged Courtney so she would say something to.

"Yeah, we're sorry."

"Well, I guess I can accept your apology, but you guys shouldn't have done that! You know that I love nature, and that I wanted to stay!" Ilana said, and I think she was about to… cry….?

"Yes, we know what we did, and we're, well, I am really sorry about the whole thing! I mean, it was just so… boring… for me." I said. I have no idea if that helped or not.

"Yeah, I get your point. So… friends?" Ilana asked and held out her arms for a hug.

"Friends!" Courtney and I said at the same time and we hugged. That was a really fast recovery. WOW. I have never made up that fast before… well… except with Miley. We always make up in less than 10 minutes!

XXXXXXXX

I was going to brush my teeth and then Ilana called for me.

"Hey! Lilly! Wait up! Let me come with you!" Ilana ran to her bag, got her toothbrush and toothpaste, and sprinted to me.

"Hi!" I said.

"Hey! How did you like dinner?" I started to laugh.

"_Yummy_!" I said in a sarcastic tone.

"I couldn't agree more!" We both started laughing hysterically.

Then I heard a voice that sounded VERY familiar. Oliver.

I turned the corner and saw him with… another girl!!! How could he! I trusted him!

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow! Good luck with the rock climbing! Ha-ha! Goodnight!" Then, after Oliver said that, they gave each other a hug.

"Goodnight Ollie!" She said. Ollie?! OLLIE?!?!? She has no right to call him Ollie! I DO!!! Unless… Oliver's cheating on me! HOW COULD HE!!!

The girl bumped into me. "Oh, sorry about that! Hey, I've seen you before… oh yeah! I saw you on the hike when we got to choose our activities! I'm Casey, what's your name?"

Ugh! "I'm Lilly, and this is my friend Ilana."

"Hi Ilana!"

"Whatever." Ilana said. I could tell she knew what I was thinking.

"So anyways… I guess I'll see you around?" Casey said.

"I guess." I said.

When I saw she turned to go back to her cabin I stuck my tongue out at her. Gosh I hate her. I saw her walk into the 9th grade cabin.

"How could he do that to you?!" Ilana said.

"I don't know. I have to talk to him about it." How could he do this to me! He knows that I love him. He...he broke my heart.

**A/N: Oh no! How could he?!?!?!?! LOL. That was kind of cheesey at the end... lol. Soooo… this was one of my longer chapters… I hope you guess like these long ones… and I hope they aren't so confusing. Also, I posted a one-shot with loliver, so… go check it out and tell me what you think!**


	10. Working it Out!

**A/N: Mwahahaha! I love being the writer of stories, because I get to control what happens!!! YAY! **

**Chapter 10: Working it Out!**

It was about 6:45 in the morning and I knocked on Oliver's cabin door. I could barely sleep last night because I kept thinking about him and Casey.

"What!?" Chris said. "Oh, sorry. You were knocking really hard! Try knocking a little less…"

Oh my gosh, Chris is the weirdest person ever! Although he is pretty funny! I bet that if he had a girlfriend, he wouldn't CHEAT on her!

"Whatever, can I talk to Oliver?!"

"Uh… sure…" Chris turned and yelled for Oliver to come to the door.

"Yeah? Oh, Hi Lilly! What are you doing here?" Oliver asked with a smile.

"I need to talk to you about what happened last night." I said.

"What are you talking about? What happened last night?"

"Oh come on, like you don't remember. You were with that girl, what's her name…"

"Casey?"

"See! You prove it! You were with her last night by the girls' bathroom!"

He started to laugh. I don't see what's so funny about it though. "Lilly, you don't understand…"

"Yes I do! I understand perfectly! You were cheating on me! That's right, cheating on me!!! How could you be laughing about this?!" I started to yell and all of the boys came rushing to the door.

"You were cheating on her?!" Chris said.

"I thought you guys were close!" Josh practically screamed.

"Hey, if you guys brake up, mind if I take a shot with her?" David asked Oliver. What an idiot!

"I wasn't cheating on her, and no, David, you can't!" Oliver shouted.

"If you weren't cheating on me, then what were you doing with Casey?" I asked.

"Nothing! We were just talking!"

"Uh huh…. Then why did you guys hug after you were 'talking'?" I asked. When I said talking, I put my fingers in quotation marks.

"We were just doing a friendly hug. Nothing more!"

"Sure! That's what they all say."

"It's true! She's my…"

"She's your girlfriend! Is that it? She's your girlfriend? Alright, well… if that's the way you want it, then… then… just… we're through! Alright! This time, it's you, not me!" I stomped on his foot and left. I just didn't understand.

(Oliver's POV)

Then she left. Just like that. She didn't even let me finish what I was saying!

I turned to the boys. They were all just staring at me, looking kind of mad.

"I can't believe you would do that to her!" Josh said.

"Seriously, I mean, I for one would never do such a thing!" David said.

"Man, you've done it this time." Derek said.

"You guys, she never even let me finish what I was going to say!" I replied.

"And what were you going to say? Huh? HUH?" Chris yelled.

"I was _going_ to say that Casey is my cousin." I barked back.

"But she isn't your cousin! You were going to lie to her?!?!?!" Josh screamed.

"NO! She _is_ my cousin! I didn't know that she was going to this camp and when I was taking a little walk, I saw her there." I said. I can't believe that they thought I was going to lie! I would never do that to Lilly!

"Oh." One of the other boys said.

"Wow…" Chris whispered.

"Well... you better go talk to her dude!" David said.

"Knowing her, she won't listen to me." I said.

"Yeah she won't listen to you, but she will hear you!" Josh said.

"Alright, I'll talk to her about it later today." I answered. I really don't want her to blow up in my face again but… if it's the only way…

XXXXXXXX

It was 12:00 A.M. and I couldn't fall asleep! I never did talk to Lilly today, I was just too afraid it would get worse.

I got out of bed, left the cabin, and headed for Lilly's cabin. I just couldn't take it anymore! She wouldn't talk to me all day, and... I felt… lonely. I don't know why…. I just missed everything about her. Her smile, her hair, her laugh… and just… her.

I was just about to open the door to her cabin when I heard some noise behind me. I turned around and saw Lilly. She was just walking around until she saw me looking at her, then she came closer.

"Oliver! What are you doing here!?" She whispered, but she acted like she was screaming.

"Well, I really wanted to talk to you about everything. I mean, I can't sleep because I kept thinking about you.

"Aw! You were thinking of me?"

"Yeah… wait… so you forgive me?!"

"Yup!"

"Really?!"

"NO! Why would I forgive you after what you did to me! You were cheating on me Oliver! I mean, really. Why did you…"

I cut her off by giving her a kiss. She backed away after she noticed what I was doing.

"Oh, so you think a kiss will make it all better? You think that I'm going to forgive you after you kiss me because you're _all that_? Well… you can't!!!" Lilly almost yelled.

"Well… yeah? I mean, Casey isn't my girlfriend."

"Oh really?! Well, then what would you call her? Your gal, your really, really close girl that's a friend you're…"

"SHE'S MY COUSIN!!!" I almost yelled.

"What?!" Lilly looked really confused and shocked and the same time.

"She's my cousin, okay? We were just giving each other a cousinly hug, nothing more! I would never cheat on you Lilly! I love you too much to do that."

"Oh… wow… Oliver… I'm… I'm really sorry! I really am! I had no idea, and…"

"It's fine. I was trying to say it all along, but you kept on interrupting me. I really want us to be back together… can we? Please?"

Lilly smiled and hugged me. "Of course we can, and thank you SO much for accepting my apology!"

I smiled. Everything was going great now!

I yawned. "Wow, I am really tired, I better go back to my cabin. I'll see you… today! It's 1:00 right now. Bye!"

"Oh, okay. Bye!" She kissed me and I watched her go back into her cabin.

I can't believe all of the drama that I had today. I didn't even think guys like me would have any drama like this! Ha!

I went back to my cabin and saw all of the boys up and awake.

"Hey dude! Where have you been?! We were worried sick!" Josh said, and everyone started to laugh.

"Ha-ha… very funny." I said VERY sarcastically. "It just so happens that Lilly and I are back together. I explained everything, she understood and said she was sorry… and everything's all good!"

"Wow. Congrats dude!" David said.

"Yeah, seriously. I mean, if I was her, I wouldn't forgive you… wait… never mind….I'm getting all confused." Chris said.

"As always." I mumbled.

"So Oliver, how does it feel to have your girlfriend back?" Drew asked in a reporter's voice.

"I'm feeling great… really…really great." I said. I started to doze off and eventually I fell asleep while standing up. I was really, really, really, really tired!

**A/N:** **Alright! That was an interesting chapter. That last part was really weird… but whatever. Sorry about all of the 'Lilly said', and 'she said' stuff like that…. I mean, I couldn't really find any other words that were good except for said… so I'm sorry about that… I hope you liked this chapter! The fight wasn't soooo long**


	11. Last 2 days!

**A/N: Ooookay! Chapter 11!! YAY!!!**

**P.S. I got 6 reviews for chapter 9! It was awesome! That's the most reviews I've EVER gotten for this story!! Thank you to the people who reviewed on that one!!! **

**Chapter 11: Last 2 days!**

(Lilly's POV)

One more day until we leave to go back home! I couldn't wait to tell Miley about all of the stuff that has happened! Although… I wonder how she will react when I tell her Oliver and I are going out… well we aren't going out… we're just… boyfriend and girlfriend!

"Lilly! Hi!" Courtney said and ran up to me. We were in the diner to get lunch. Today was… meatloaf with a side of mashed potatoes.

"Oh, hey Court!" Court? Why did I call her Court? Whatever…

"So today we have an all free day… meaning that we can choose whatever we want to do today! So, what do you think you are going to do for first, second, and third activity?"

"Well… I was thinking to do swimming first, then horse back riding for second, and… I have no idea what I want to do for third… what about you?"

"Okay, well… I want to do Rock Climbing first, and then, when I'm all sweaty and gross, I would do swimming second… and… maybe…hmm… I don't know what to do for third…"

"Hey, I'll switch to do swimming for second so we can swim together! Then… we can both…go back into our cabin and have fun in there?"

"Okay! Wait… are we even allowed to go in our cabins for our activity?"

"Hmm… I have no idea. Let's ask!" I said, and walked up to Taylor, stuffing her face with mashed potatoes.

"Hey Taylor, are we allowed to go into our cabins for one of our activities?" I asked.

"I dom't kmow…" She said with her mouth still full with her food. She put her finger up saying for me to hold on a second, and then she chewed, and swallowed.

"I don't know. I'll go ask Fred." She said. Fred was her boss and the starter of this camp.

She came back a few minutes later and said, "He said yes! As long as you guys don't wreck up the place, then it's fine."

"YES!!! Thank you, thank you, thank you!!!!!!!" I hugged her and went back to Courtney. I wasn't a big hugger, so she was lucky to get a hug from me!

"So? What's the answer?" Courtney asked impatiently.

"It's a yes!! Isn't that great?!"

"Yeah, let's go tell Ilana so she can come with us! She'll be all lonely if she doesn't come with us!"

"Okay, you go ask her, and I'm going to eat. I wasn't hungry for breakfast, and now I'm starving!"

Courtney went to go ask her, but when she came back, she had a HUGE smile on her face.

"Why are you smiling so big?" I asked.

"Guess who has a new boyfriend!!"

"YOU!?"

"NO! Of course not! Why would I get one? It's Ilana! Chris asked her out last night when we were at the campfire apparently, they live in the same state, so it's perfect!!"

I started laughing uncontrollably! I thought it was AWESOME that she got a boyfriend… but… with Chris?!?!!?!

"What's so funny?" Courtney asked looking confused.

"Oh, nothing. It's just, I mean, they make a perfect couple! They are both kind of… off a lot, they live in the same state… and they're both… just… I don't know. I just think they make a cute couple!" I started to laugh again.

Who would of thought? WOW! I just can't get over it! It's too perfect!

I saw Ilana and Chris trade Email addresses.

Ilana ran up to me and Courtney. "Guess what you guys!!!! I-"

"You got a boyfriend?" I asked.

"YES, and it's-"

"Chris?" I asked again.

"How did you kn-"

"Courtney told me." I pointed at Courtney.

"COURTNEY!! I told you that _I_ wanted to tell her! Not _you_!"

"Sorry, I just couldn't help it! I mean, you and Chris, you guys are too perfect!" Courtney said to Ilana.

"Yeah! I'm really happy for you!" I said, agreeing to Courtney.

"Thanks you guys! You're the best!" She then hugged us. I didn't like hugs so… I didn't even try to hug back.

XXXXXXXX

The next morning we got to sleep in a little.

"Wake up girls! I let you sleep in until 8:00! Wake up!" Taylor screamed.

Everyone started to moan and wake up.

"So Taylor, what are we doing today besides packing up?" I asked.

"Nothing! All we are doing is packing up our bags, and getting each others Emails and Addresses! Fun huh?" Taylor replied.

For the rest of the day, until 5:00 PM, we packed. Once we finished packing, all of the girls in my cabin, and the boys in Oliver's cabin made a circle in front of the girls' cabin.

"Alright, everyone! After a long, boring day of packing up your bags, we are going to go around the circle telling everyone what we accomplished or did that was fun during camp! Who wants to start?" Rick said.

"I will!" Josh said as he raised his hand.

"Alright, go for it!" Rick replied.

"I had a lot of fun meeting new people and seeing my old friends from the years before! It has just been so great seeing all of you, and spending time with each, and every one of you! It breaks my heart to see you all leave, but I will be looking forward to seeing all of you next year, when we are all going into 9th grade, the high school grade. I am just so-"

"Alright! Next person…Chris!" Rick said trying to make Josh stop with his speech.

"Okay, well… I had a lot of fun hanging out with my friends from last year and being with new people, but also, I met an awesome young lady named, Ilana! I am proud to call her my girlfriend." Everyone clapped and cheered. I clapped a couple times. I didn't think it was _that_ great that they were together.

"Thank you Chris!" Ilana said. She said what she liked because she was next in the circle. "I first of all loved the horse back riding. It was just so much fun! My favorite horse that I rode would probably be Sparkle! She's so cute… and nice… and sweet… and just… so… sparkly!" She started to laugh and when she noticed no one else was laughing, she stopped.

"Okay then… I liked the swimming! The water was at perfect temperature and I just love swimming!" Courtney said.

We went all around the circle until it got to me and Oliver; we were the last ones that needed to say something.

"My favorite part was our little 3 day campout! It was really fun! I loved sitting around the campfire… eating roasted marshmallows… it was the best!" I said.

"My favorite part of this whole entire camp session was getting a girlfriend! Oh yeah!" Everyone was smiling. Oliver said and gave a high five to Josh. Oliver could be so immature sometimes!

"Alright, I believe that's everyone! It was awesome meeting new people and spending time with everyone! Now, it's time to say our goodbyes, and head off on our separate ways. Goodbye everyone!" Taylor said and started to get a little teary.

Ilana and Courtney ran up to give Taylor a hug and then all of the girls joined in on that hug… even me.

"Girls… they are so weird sometimes…" Oliver said and turned around to see Chris starting to tear up too. I laughed.

"All of the airport people fallow me!" Fred said. (A/N: Ha-ha! That rhymes!)

Oliver and I said our goodbyes and eventually we got to the airport.

XXXXXXXX

"Wow that was some camp session huh!" Oliver said when we sat down in our seats in the plane.

"Yeah… but it was fun! I'm glad I came to this camp!" I said. That was kind of cheesy…

"Cool! So, what are we going to tell Miley?" Oliver asked me.

"I think we should just come right out and say it. I mean… what's the worst thing that could happen?"

"Uh, her getting all mad, feeling left out, and not talking to us ever again?"

"Yeah… well… it's better to tell then not to tell and keep it a secret."

"You're right. Man, I am so stinking tired! I'm going to try and fall asleep."

"Okay… I will too." I said as I yawned.

I woke up to the flight attendant saying that we were about to land.

"Hi Lilly. How'd you sleep?" I looked up and saw that my head was lying on Oliver's shoulder! AWW!!!

"Pretty good, what about you?"

"I couldn't fall asleep, I couldn't get comfortable."

"Oh, I'm sorry!" I said and kissed his cheek.

"It's okay. So we're going to land in like, 2 minutes. Do you want to get up now?" He said then I realized I was still on his shoulder… embarrassing!!

"Oh, yeah... sorry about that…"

"It's fine."

5 minutes later we were out of the airplane and I just spotted Miley at the entrance to our gate!

"HI MILEY!!" I yelled and ran up to her.

"Hi Miley!" Oliver said.

"Hi Lilly! Hi Oliver! How was camp?"

"It was awesome!!! You both have to come over to my house so we can talk!" I said.

"Alright, let's go. My dad's in his car waiting to pick us up! Come on!" Miley said and we raced to the car.

**A/N: This was a REALLY long chapter! I tried ending it, but I couldn't find a good spot to end it at… Sorry it took a little bit to post this… I've been really busy and it was hard writing this chapter. Anyways… review please and tell me what you think!**

**P.S. My BFF is getting back from camp today! Welcome back friend!!! YAY!**


	12. Telling the Truth

**A/N: I am going to try to end this story either in the next chapter… or in 2 chapters. It all depends on how many reviews I get. It's no fun writing stories when people don't like it or review it… I know people are reading it though because I get A LOT of hits. **

**Special thanks to lilerin91 for being the only one to review the chapter before this one!!! This chapter is dedicated to lilerin91!**

**That was really long… but anyways… who ever is reading… enjoy!**

**Chapter 12: Telling the truth.**

It's been 3 days since I've gotten back from camp, and I still haven't told Miley that Oliver and I are going out! We haven't actually gone out on a date yet… but we're still boyfriend and girlfriend.

The phone all of a sudden rang and it made me jump.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hi Lilly! It's me, Miley!"

"Oh, Hi! What's up?"

"Nothing much… I'm just really bored right now… do you want to sleep over tonight? Maybe we could have our movie night tonight!"

"That sounds really fun! Hold on, let me go ask my mom." I covered the phone with my hand and yelled for my mom.

"She's in the shower!!!!" My brother yelled. He obviously heard me.

"Miley, she's in the shower right now… can I get back to you on that?" I said.

"Yeah, of course! So, you never really told me so much about camp… did you meet any cute guys? How about some… summer love…?"

"Miley, of course there were cute guys, but there was one that I really liked. I'll have to tell you about him when I sleep over tonight… if my mom says yes."

"Oh, darn it! Okay, okay. What does he look like?"

"I can't explain it… can we please change the subject?" I was about to laugh because I knew it was Oliver, and she knows what Oliver looks like! I also felt uncomfortable because she's my best friend… and I still haven't told her.

"Sure, so how's Oliver been? I haven't talked to him in 3 days! Have you seen him?" Oh great… yeah… she was changing the subject… but… we're still talking about my boyfriend here!!!

"Yeah… I've seen him taking walks… we haven't really been talking much though…" I wasn't lying, we barely talk anymore!

"Lilly! Mom's out of the shower!!!" I heard my brother call from upstairs.

"Okay!!" I yelled back.

"Sorry Miley… so my mom is out of the shower… hold on."

"Okay."

I put the phone down and knocked on my mom's bedroom door.

"Come on in… I'm dressed." She said jokingly. I walked in and saw her reading a book on her bed. She's been reading that book for about 6 months now!

"Hey mom. Miley's wondering if I want to sleep over tonight. Is that okay?" I asked while walking to her bed to sit down.

"Yeah it's fine. Just make sure you both sleep!"

"We will. Thanks!" I gave her a hug and left her room. I walked back to the phone.

"Okay, Miley?"

"Yeah… still here!"

"Alright, so my mom said that it's fine! What time should I come over? It's… 5:00 right now…"

"You can come now if you want…"

"Okay! I'll be right there!"

"Oh, wait! You can invite Oliver too."

"Will do! See ya in a few!" I said. Ha-ha! That rhymes!!!

"Bye!" Miley replied. We both hung up.

I walked to Oliver's house and rang the doorbell. Mrs. Oken opened the door after about 20 seconds of me waiting. Yes, I was counting.

"Oh, hello Lilly! How are you?" Mrs. Oken said.

"I'm fine thanks!" I replied.

"That's great! Oliver told me about you two!"

Oh great. "Oh, really? Yeah… is Oliver home?" I tried changing the subject as soon as possible.

"Yes, come on in! He's up in his room!"

"Okay, thanks!" I smiled and walked up the stairs.

I knocked on the open door. "Hi Oliver!" I saw him either reading or writing on his bed… I couldn't really tell.

"Oh, hey Lilly! What's up?" Oliver looked up and smiled.

"Well… Miley invited both of us to a 'movie night' thing like we use to do… do you want to come?"

"Sure! Let's go!" Oliver got up from his bed and we both walked to the front door.

"Mom, I'm going to Miley's house!! I'll be back before 11:00!" Oliver called.

"Okay dear! Call me if you need anything! Have fun!" Mrs. Oken yelled from the kitchen.

XXXXXXXXXX

I rang the doorbell to Miley's house.

"Oliver, I still haven't told her about… us yet." I whispered to Oliver before Miley answered the door.

"WHAT?!" Oliver nearly screamed. "Are you going to tell her tonight?"

"I'm planning on it, but you have to help me."

"Okay… I guess."

Jackson opened the door. "Uh… hi…? What are you doing here?"

"We were invited to Miley's house to watch a movie…" I said.

"Oh, right… come on in." Jackson said with no emotion.

We walked inside the house and saw that it was all set up and ready for us! That was nice of her!

"Hey guys! Do you like my set up?" Miley walked in the room with a smile on her face.

"Yeah, thanks for inviting me! I mean, I would've been at home, writing in my… uh… never mind." Oliver said.

"Writing in your what? What were you writing in?" I asked.

"Nothing… it's just nothing…" Oliver answered.

"Whatever… so… what movies do you guys want to see?" Miley said, changing the subject.

"Well… first… we have to tell you something Miley." I said as I sat down on the floor in front of the couch. Oliver sat next to me.

"Okay… what is it?" Miley asked, taking a seat as well.

"Well… you know how I said on the phone that I was going to tell you something about the boys there… you know?" This was getting more uncomfortable by the second.

"Yeah…" Miley said, still not getting it.

"JUST SAY IT ALREADY!" Oliver yelled.

"Okay, okay… Oliver and I are… boyfriend and girlfriend." I said.

Miley's mouth dropped wide open and she was staying like that for about 2 minutes.

**A/N: Alright... so maybe there'll be 2 more chapters after this… I don't know… it depends on how many people review this chapter. I for one really liked this chapter. I don't know about you guys though…**


	13. The Kiss

**A/N: Hi everyone! Thanks for the reviews! I am going to try and finish the story in the next chapter because I am going to camp for 3 weeks… and I don't want to keep you guys waiting… so here's chapter 13!!**

**Chapter 13: The Kiss.**

"Miley?" I waved my hand in front of her face. "MILEY?"

"Huh? What? Oh, yeah… uh…so… how long have you guys been going out?" Miley stuttered.

"Well… since the beginning of camp really…" Oliver said quietly.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME WHEN I PICKED YOU GUYS UP!!?? WHY DIDN"T YOU TELL ME EARLIER?!?! HUH? HUH?!?!?!" Miley screamed.

Mr. Stewart came rushing downstairs. "What's going on down here?"

"Oh, nothing… except that Lilly and Oliver kept about the biggest secret in the world from me!!!! This movie night is over! OVER I TELL YOU! OVER!!!!!" Miley cried and then stomped her way up the stairs to her room.

"Hey, she kept her Hannah secret from us for about… a month or so… and we only kept ours for 4 weeks." Oliver said. Wow… that was a really weird thing to say at the time…

"Uh… okay… so… I guess we're going home now…" I said.

"I guess so… goodnight Mr. Stewart!" Oliver announced and we both walked out of the house.

It was quiet walk. Neither of us said a word the way home.

Right when we got to the part of the street where we separate to our different ways, Oliver said goodnight by a little kiss and left.

I couldn't figure out why Miley was so upset… it's not like she liked Oliver or anything… I mean, seriously…. She goes better with Jake, and I don't want her to put one finger on my man!

XXXXXXXXXX

"Lilly! Lilly!? LILLY!?" I opened my eyes and I saw Oliver standing above me. I felt hard rocks under me and when I sat up, I noticed that I was in the middle of the street!

"What… what am I doing here?" I stammered.

"Well… I guess you were so tired last night that you… fell asleep here…? You could've gotten killed!!" Oliver said, swept me off my feet, and carried me into my house. Once we reached my room, I started talking.

"Oliver, I was thinking all about last night, and how Miley reacted when we told her about us! I'm just so confused!" I wined.

"I know, I was thinking about the whole thing last night too! I could barely sleep last night… I don't know what to do!" Oliver said in deep thought.

"So, what are we going to do?" I asked Oliver.

He looked up at me. "Well… maybe we should talk about it today with her."

"You're right… but…. I have a doctor's appointment today in like, 20 minutes."

"Okay, I'll talk to her." He said.

"Okay, thanks! Bye! I have to get ready." I said.

"Alright, bye." Oliver replied and left.

XXXXXXXXXX

About 30 minutes later, Oliver rang my doorbell.

"Hey Oliver! What's up?" I asked.

"Oh nothing, just the fact that Miley tried to KISS ME!!" Oliver yelled.

"WHAT!?" I shrieked. How could Miley do that to me!? She knows that I love him!

"I said it, she tried to kiss me! How could she do that to us?! I mean really! Well… she did say that she liked me more than a friend…" Oliver started going on and on.

"Just tell me exactly what happened." I said.

"Okay. So I was walking to Miley's house and Jackson said that she was at the beach… so I went to the beach and saw her sitting in the sand right by the waves. I walked up to her and she turned around. She said something like, 'Hi Oliver…what are you doing here?' and I was just like, 'I need to talk to you about what happened last night.' And so she told me that she didn't mean to yell… blah, blah, blah… and then she said something like, 'but the truth is… I like you more than a friend…' and then she leaned for a kiss, and I quickly moved away and ran for our house. That's all." Oliver took a deep breath. WOW! That was something else!

"How could she do this to me!?" I yelled.

"You!? How could she do this to me!? She knows how much I lo-" Oliver was about to say love, I know it… but he stopped once he realized what he was about to say.

"You love me Oliver?"

"Well… yeah… I mean… yeah…" He started to turn bright pink in the face.

"Awe!! I love you to!" I said and hugged him.

"Cool…" Oliver smiled.

"So should we just act like this never happened?" I said as I released him from the hug.

"NO! She tried to kiss me Lilly! KISS ME!!! How could we forget about this!? She never even said sorry!!!" Oliver started to panic.

"Oliver, Oliver calm down! Okay? Maybe she'll say something about it tomorrow…"

"Okay…" Oliver said and just then, his cell phone rang. "Hello?" He answered. "Okay… okay… okay… okay… yeah… alright…. Whatever… sorry!!... Okay…. Okay… okay… okay. Bye." Oliver closed his phone and looked up. 

"I have to go home. My mom was upset that I didn't clean my room and do the dishes. I'll see you tomorrow or something. Call her, and maybe she'll say sorry to you." Oliver said and left. Without even a kiss or a hug!

XXXXXXX

The next day I called Miley to talk to her about it. I decided to act like I didn't know about the whole 'kiss' thing.

"Hello?" Miley answered her phone.

"Hi Miley, this is Lilly!" I said in a fake cheerful voice.

"Oh, hi." She said with no emotion.

"So listen, I wanted to talk to you about our movie night. I mean, why did you get so upset? I thought you would be happy about it… you know?" I questioned.

"Well… I don't know… I mean… it's kind of a secret…"

"You know you can tell me anything. I'm your best friend!"

"Okay… I trust you enough… the truth is…"

"Yeah…?"

"The truth is… I like Oliver more than a friend! There… I said it. I really like Oliver… and I was going to ask him out when you guys came back from camp… but when you told me that you were going out… well… I kind of got upset…"

"Oh… wow… I'm sorry… but… I don't want to break up with him..."

"I know you don't and you don't have to! You aren't the one who needs to be sorry because… well…"

"Yeah…?"

"Yesterday… when he came to talk to me… I tried to… kiss him." She said in a big rush.

I gasped; acting like it was a big surprise.

"Yeah… I just couldn't help it! I mean, I really like him…but I know that you're with him. I'm really truly sorry!!! I had no intention of hurting you like this!" Miley said. She sounded really sorry.

"Thanks for saying sorry… just… try not to do it again?"

"Don't worry, I won't! I promise!"

"Okay! Thanks!"

"Yup! I'm so worried that Oliver is going to hate me now!"

"Don't worry… he won't hate you! Once I tell him about it… he'll understand."

"REALLY!?"

"Really."

"Okay, thanks!"

"No problem! So, I have to go now… I'll talk to you tomorrow?"

"Definitely! Bye!"

"Bye!" I said.

We both hung up at the same time.

Wow… I guess Miley really was sorry. I'm glad she apologized! Now Oliver is going to be JUST friends with her again, and everything is going to be back to normal!

Everything was going great! For now…

**A/N: Okay, I like, didn't take a lot of time on this one…. I got bored of this chapter… So… the story is now officially OVER!!! YAY!!!!!! So… I don't care if you review or what… because it's over!! YAY!!! **

**As I told you before, I am going away to camp from the 18****th**** of July to the 5****th**** of August! I'll start writing again… if you want me to… ASAP! I might even write a sequel… It all depends on what you guys want me to do! **

**Thanks for reading my story!!!!**

**-Lilly**


	14. Sorry and Thanks!

**I am so sorry!!! All of the chapters got messed up!!! GRR!!!! So... the 13th chapter is called 'The Kiss'. Again, I'm really really sorry!!!!**

**Special thanks to:**

**Alissyn, Lilerin91, Sokka's-babe,Spencer-Sweetie, TalkingCinimatic, Valx3, and AlwaysxAddicted for reviewing most of my chapters!! **

**_You guys rock!!_**

**Anyways, thanks for everyone who reviewed my story!!!**

** _I love you guys!!!_**

**_-LILLY_**


End file.
